<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Catnapper by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288949">The Catnapper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones'>dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader is gender neutral, reader accidentally ends up in the devildom with a cute kitty in their hoodie, reader still thinks everything is a dream, satan really likes that, so lucifer pretty much orders satan to watch the human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You end up in the Devildom, but you think everything is a dream. (It has to be, right?)</p><p>Whatever the case, you're glad that you managed to hide a kitten in your hoodie. </p><p>(A certain blond is also glad of that).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Catnapper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you were questioned about this later, this is what you would say.</p><p>You were minding your own business, peacefully placing a sweet little stray kitten into the hood of your jacket (you were wearing it backwards and so the hood was at your front so you could better cradle the kitten in your arms), when you were swept up by… something and then—</p><p>Blackness.</p><p>You hoped that the stray cat you were playing with was safe and snug because you blinked once, twice, and then once more and you swiftly concluded that you must be dreaming.</p><p>You must be. </p><p>After all, how could you describe what the heck was happening without resorting to an alternate plane of consciousness? </p><p>You were pretty sure that in real life you weren’t supposed to be interrogated by what appeared to be a panel of soldiers in dress uniforms. You said as much and while nothing could have prepared you for the little speech that followed, you were also pretty sure that you didn’t belong in this place… This place being called the… </p><p>For a place that looked like it was brimming with creatures just waiting to kill you, it sure had a cute name. </p><p>Devildom. </p><p>If you had the courage and your wits about you, you would have laughed. Probably would have joked about with the men who seated themselves in those high thrones of theirs. Despite the levity of what such a name brought, you were still keenly aware that this was a weird situation—a situation that bordered on dangerous. Who were these men?</p><p>Ah…</p><p>Well…</p><p>You better be dreaming. </p><p>Demons? Avatars of Sin?</p><p>The Prince of all Demons? </p><p>You could feel a headache coming on along with a sense of anxiety. As if controlled by some higher being (if the Devil was real, did that mean God was also real???), you began massaging your temples and hoping to whatever higher being was out there (again, was God real?) that this was going to end soon.</p><p>Spoilers: it did not end soon.</p><p>Much to your surprise, the dream kept on getting weirder and weirder, but still retaining its sense of logic (or what consisted as logic in this universe). The more the strange men in those strange uniforms talked, the more you got the sense that this was getting way too serious to be considered whimsical or could be placed within the realms of dreams.</p><p>It felt… real.</p><p>Not a good sign.</p><p>“All right,” you say as you press the back of your hand against your forehead, “you want me to attend this… academy deep down in Hell—“</p><p>“Devildom,” the man with deep black eyes said. </p><p>You couldn’t help but feel the reprimand send shivers down your spine. He was definitely a man you would not want to mess with him. </p><p>On the other hand, you could see the other men surrounding the main two were either snickering behind their hands or looking off into the distance in boredom. One of the men who looked too amused by this display was blond with strikingly green eyes. You couldn’t help but get drawn into his gaze before realizing that you had yet to finish your statement. </p><p>“Right. That.” You couldn’t help but snuggle a little more into your hooded jacket, the soft fabric doing its best to shield you from the Devildom’s cold. </p><p>(Wasn’t Hell supposed to be warmer? Like… thousands of degrees hotter?)</p><p>“Why an academy? Like, I get it wanting to bridge the gap between worlds, realms… But, er… Why would you want representatives to go to school? Why not… set up an embassy or something?” That’s where diplomates went, right? Embassies… Or were they called consulates? God (or whoever who happened to create this wacky universe) this was getting way too… complicated? Were dreams supposed to be complicated?</p><p>Lord Devil—Diablo? Diavolo?—contemplated that idea before offering a rebuttal that sounded logical—maybe—but something in your head told you that he was probably pulling excuses out his rear end. Whatever the case, you were just about to tune him out when the hood in front of your front began to wriggle and whimper.</p><p>At first you were confused, but then—</p><p>“Oh, hush, sweet thing!” Despite the many pairs of eyes staring you down (it was kind of creepy to know that while those guys practically sat on thrones, you had to make do standing on low ground), you swept the cute little kitty into your arms and began nuzzling it’s furry little face with your nose. To no one’s surprise, the kitten tried to fight back, but you went to war with the little thing by peppering sweet kisses all over its face before it began to calm and lick you in return. </p><p>To be honest, the most dreamlike, whimsical, surreal thing about this dream was that the kitten didn’t make a total fuss for like half an hour. </p><p>“Is that… is that a cat?”</p><p>You glanced up—mid-kiss—to find that one of the men (blond with green eyes and… yellow bow tie?) was looking down at you with renewed interest. You could also see that there was a fond look in his eyes alongside a twitch in his lips that you could only think resembled an inkling of happiness that you had yet to attain in this dream.</p><p>(The sweet kitten did try to help your mental state, though).</p><p>“It’s a kitty!” You couldn’t help but exclaim proudly. You cradled the kitten within the soft fabric of your jacket’s hood as the tiny animal began to nap again. Lazy little thing. “You’re not gonna… you’re not going to eat the kitten, are you?”</p><p>Dimly, you wondered if you would be scared of getting your soul taken away or if they would kill you, but you could care less. The kitten, though… You would kill for the sweet little thing. </p><p>This dream of yours was going to become a bloodbath if these so-called demons didn’t play their cards right. </p><p>The blond continued to stare at you for a moment before he turned back to the man who had reprimanded you from before and began to speak. </p><p>“I like this one. For once you did a good job.”</p><p>What the he—Hell? Devildom?—heck did that even mean? Before you could focus more on what the blond had said, the scary man actually looked a bit shocked before his features morphed into that of a smug demeanor. </p><p>The guy looked way too arrogant for one single compliment.</p><p>“Well then, Satan,” the man glanced at the blond with a dark, sadistic gleam in his eyes, “I suppose since you’ve shown your interest, I could have you show them around Devildom for their first day.”</p><p>“What?” The blond immediately stood from his seat, his hands forming fists at his sides. “I have student council duties! And you said that Mammon—“</p><p>Huh.</p><p>Satan?</p><p>You could only cuddle your kitten closer as you watched what appeared to be two demonic furries battle it out in the middle of the courtroom. </p><p>This… this dream was definitely something. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>